become one
by Mar1992
Summary: Wesley get absorbed


Wesley looked up and he turned to check behind him. Wesley froze, eyes widening, looking over to who said that.

There it alien, looking at the being is appearance. It body was vaguely humanoid, it has Digi-grade legs with Green emerald skin with black spots, it has muzzle -like mouth with snout with two nostrils on the end of it, that have four sharp teeth, it muzzle was a bit pointy at the tip, slightly curving in a diagonal way. Two sections of his head shoot off in different directions in a V-shape, in curved shaped It shoulders were broad, and the arms were muscular, It chin was square, and the jawline was like chiseled rock. In the middle of his forehead was imprinted with a dark violet gleaming bio-gem... His eyes were like of a Snake's, though the haunting blood red sclera mixed with a pair of turquoise cross-shaped iris made it unlike any animal seen before, In the middle of his chest was imprinted was yet another dark violet bio-gem, though much larger. Two more bio-gems that are dark violet rested on the kneecaps of his long legs, it has dark violet bio-gems located on his shoulders. Down his back there long serpentine tail that ending in an shape needle-like black tip, The tail curled like a snake, it tail Has a purple underbelly, it have five- talons like- fingers. It has azure color parts near his abdominal area, the back of it head, and even near it groin area., Each of it feet made up of four long talons.

My Name is Ruxozz'. I am a Vorriwth. And do not worry friends I want to keep you safe inside me forever,

Wesley suddenly tripped and dropped the phaser. Wesley scrambled to get up, the tip of Ruxozz's tail suddenly opened like a blooming flower, becoming a wide funnel with a dark, forbidding hole in its center. Wesley getting the hint as to what Ruxozz wanted to do. Ruxozz smiles, " _Welcome home_ , Ruxozz funnel tail quickly covered Wesley head and shoulders, pinning his arms to his sides. The funnel closed around him, Wesley muttering as Ruxozz's powerful tail muscles began to draw him into the tube like a snake ingesting its food.

Ruxozz lift Wesley off the ground and watch him as Wesley kicking, trying to get out of his tail with no effect. Slowly, Wesley's body slid through Ruxozz's tail. As Wesley slid, slimy interior quivered and convulsed around Kyle, muscles tugging at him, every inch of his body completely immobilized by strange slime intense, humid warmth embracing him.

The thick juices would run down Wesley face, all in full detail as the journey inward deep in Ruxozz. He didn't know what was more horrible, while that slick that tight entrance finally opened, his head now in an even hotter, more humid place than before, Wesley **instantly** _ **slipping out of consciousness, the**_ Vorriwth's tail starting to vanish from view; the bulge that contained human enters through Ruxozz back, merging with him. That feel was very satisfying; **Moments** later Ruxozz _ **feels difference in his intelligent.**_

Back on the Enterprise Beverly was concerned for her son's well being. No, she was more than concerned, she was distressed about her son. Wesley was her pride and joy, her entire world, if anything happened to him she would never forgive herself. She knew that Picard and the others were doing the best they could to break though the ion storm. Beverly could only do one thing, for she was only a Doctor who knew nothing about breaking though storm, but she did have a killer right hook if anyone dare touch her son.

Wesley regained semblance of consciousness, although there were so many uncertainties that rushed within him that he felt overwhelmed. 'Where am I?' he thought within. An answer came, although its source was not immediately clear. 'Where do you think?' The answer was more in the form of a thought than speech, and even though he had been unconscious for so long, Wesley wondered how he alive.' It seems that you have regained a form of consciousness,' conveyed the response. 'Tell me, do you recognize what has transpired?' Wesley, in an action that could best be described, for lack of a better word, as 'reaching' throughout his surroundings, took a moment to search for an answer. Wesley that not possible! how am I still alive, you consume me!. Ruxozz thought within, 'the feelings it, your body and mine are one in the same,'you cannot actually see, and all your visions are merely from my memories?' Ruxozz asked within. 'You remember what I see, and you can think what you will, you extremely fortunate to have this small semblance of consciousness, you are _**part of me**_ now, get used to it.


End file.
